Wakey Wakey
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Thief King wakes up before Ishizu one morning but doesn't want to enjoy it alone. What happens when Malik sees them together? Slight humor. (AU, Ripshipping Thief King Bakura x Ishizu, oneshot)


Wakey Wakey~

By DNL

The sun god Ra was just rising over the horizon shining his light down on the land of Japan as he did every day. His light touched everything except the shadows the object his light hit casted. The light stretched across the land even through windows on the manmade buildings. That included the window of an apartment window that housed the Ishtars. They had moved there after battle city feeling that they could no longer live underground after seeing the modern world. The light shined into a particular window that belonged to Ishizu Ishtar's room. The light from the sun god didn't wake her though. No it woke up the tall tanned man lying in front of her. He was lying on his side his body blocking most of the sunlight as it penetrated the window whose curtains weren't drawn in.

He grumbled indignantly as the sun god woke him from his particularly peaceful slumber. For once he hadn't been haunted by his people being slaughter, him being too young and scared to do anything about it. Sighing heavily through his nose he opened his pale purple eyes and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling of his girl's room. Last night Ishizu had been too tired from work to really do anything so she had gone straight to bed. He being the Thief King had snuck into her room offering his company she had tiredly accepted wanting some comfort and affection.

The Thief King snickered under his breath, him of all people giving affection and not only that but comfort too? Years ago in his own time he'd thought that impossible. Not because he wasn't capable of such feats but he'd harden his own heart to keep such things locked away.

When he realized Zorc had been the one to cause his village's slaughter during Ultimate RPG everything changed though. The demon god had been arrogant enough, assured he'd come out on top, that he openly told what really happened to both him and Atem. It had infuriated not only he himself but Atem as well leading the pharaoh to only punish the demon god and not the Thief King when he came out victorious. This left the Thief King's bound to the ring but only for a short while. It seemed his body had been used as medium for Zorc's soul to control him so when Zorc was defeated after a while his body returned to the world of the living and his soul naturally returned to it. Thankfully his former host and his friends were still in Egypt and found him. He had been very much close to dying again but after a stay in the hospital he was well enough to watch the duel between Yugi and Atem. To say the least he was surprised the 'runt' won.

After that he and everyone else returned to Japan. For a while where he'd stay was a bit under debate. Understandably no one trusted him they only put up with him because they pitied him for his past, something that ticked him off to no end. In the end he was lodged with his host who surprisingly volunteered. When he asked why his only said he was willing to give him a second chance. For a while he could tell his landlord, as he still referred to him as such, was still scared of him especially when his temper flared but as time went on they grew used to each other.

Even after his stay in the hospital the Thief King was still weak and frail. This pissed him off to no ends as he despised feeling weak. It only pushed him to regain his former strength so he pushed himself far more than he should have. Around that time Ishizu came into his life. One day she showed up unannounced to his landlord's home, he reason he guessed was to make sure he wasn't tormenting his former host. She found him nearly passed out in his room and managed to get him to take a break. The woman stayed with him until he was well again. He hated to admit it but he had been grateful to her for stopping him. It would have wounded his ego badly if his host had stumbled in on him fainted lying on the floor.

Later he went to visit the museum Ishizu came to work at because he wanted to look at the Egyptian section. He liked going there occasionally to look at the displays. They gave him as sense of familiarity that his new home lacked. He was after all out of his own time zone. Ishizu had come to him and oddly asked him how he was doing. The Thief King naturally asked her why it mattered to her. She responded by saying because he looked lost. It had brought an odd embarrassing feeling over him realizing he'd been reminiscing like an elderly person, technically he was older than any person but only mentally physically his body hadn't aged at all. Apparently he'd been making a funny face because Ishizu had stated giggling a little making him snap at her, while blushing slightly no less. Ishizu got the hint and left him alone bidding him a farewell. The smile on her face got to him though, it was so gentle and sincere he couldn't help but stare. The Thief King started to visit the museum more often but to see her and it went from there.

It still took a while but Ishizu had gained his trust and affection he in turn gained her trust and affection. To say the least it was surprising when she didn't reject him even though she knew well who he was and what he had done. At times he wondered why but he didn't ask choosing to let it be until the question annoyed the hell out of him. The Thief King wanted to enjoy Ishizu's affection without any deep serious moments for now.

It wasn't that easy for them to see each other though not only did the pharaoh' former cheerleaders still didn't trust him but Ishizu's brother Malik wasn't too fond of him either. Their mistrust and Malik's protectiveness only made him want Ishizu more though. The Thief King saw it as a challenge since they were keeping her from him and he wanted to have her. It was more fun for him to get things that he wasn't supposed to have he as the King of Thieves after all. He took what he wanted this time it happened to be Ishizu Ishtar. It was easy for him to get to her balcony anyway and thankfully her brothers knocked before they came in giving him a heads up when to hide.

The Thief King turned onto his side facing Ishizu propping his head on his hand he looked at her. She was beautiful even asleep it amazed him that a woman like her would love him. Not that he was complaining far from that actually. Ishizu hardly made any noise while she slept and she looked so peaceful that it calmed him somewhat. He smirked stroking the side of her face gently. As much as he loved how beautiful she was asleep he didn't want to wait for her to wake up either. The faster she was awake the more time they could spend together brother that pesky brother of hers woke up.

"Ishizu, time to get up," He cooed playfully as she stirred in her sleep. His smirk stretched out and curled when she rolled onto her side in an attempt to ignore him. 'Oh, this is going to be fun,' He thought deviously to himself. He wrapped his leg around hers and pulled himself right up next to her. Still smirking he turned her face to him, "Come on Ishizu wake up."

Ishizu scrunched her eyes closed frowning in her attempt to stay asleep she turned her head out of his hand. Hearing an annoyed grumble the Thief King was only furthered amused by her display and chuckled. Pulling the strap to her night dress down he affectionately kissed her shoulder, while doing so he felt her stir making him keep his smirk. He knew she was awake now not just subconsciously being annoyed by him. He followed up his kiss with several more across her shoulder, up her neck and ended it with a love nip to her ear. Ishizu scrunched her brows and shifted away from him earning another chuckle from her annoying boyfriend who only scooted towards her wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't ignore me Ishizu, I know you're awake." He purred affectionately as he nuzzled the side of her face before licking her neck.

Finally she answered him her voice dripping with annoyance, "Akefia, you know I worked late last night. I'm tired let me sleep." She groaned rolling onto her stomach burying her face in her pillow.

Akefia let go of her letting her roll onto her stomach while smirking deviously. He wasn't giving up with annoying her yet oh no he still wanted to have some fun. For a while he just sat back letting her think he was going to stop while he dawdled thinking of how to get her to get up. For a while he merely stroked her back feeling her relax under his touch until he got an idea. Akefia grinned deviously and stroked her side, "I wonder," He said aloud alerting his girlfriend he was up to something. With a wide grin on his face he leaned close to her, "Are you ticklish my dear?"

Ishizu didn't respond visibly. Briefly Akefia wondered if she had fallen back to sleep or that she wasn't but then he saw her briefly open her eye and glance at him before closing it again. He was surprised to see a faint smirk on her face for a second he smirked back. 'So she decided she wants to play now, huh? Well, then let's play."

Akefia let his fingers travel up from her hip slowly towards her stomach smirking as he heard her giggle to herself at the sensation. For a moment he pondered how to do this he'd never done something so…childish before. He'd never had been tickled himself either being raised by thieves meant there was little play time that was gentle. Akefia shrugged he knew what to do basically and just went in and started to tickle her. Ishizu immediately started to giggle she tried to stay in place but Akefia soon found the outer area of her stomach was more sensitive and she started to involuntarily fail around laughing aloud. It didn't last long through hardly even a minute long until he scooped her up holding her against him while grinning victoriously.

"Glad to see your awake now," Akefia teased slyly still grinning as he leaned his back against her bed's headboard. Ishizu hummed peacefully resting her head against his chest.

"Because I knew you wouldn't stop until you got me up." Ishizu said jabbing him in the center of his chest with a finger. Akefia merely kept grinning in response knowing she wasn't really mad as she had played along. Ishizu sighed and leaned against him again, "I wasn't really that tired anyway." She said softly. The click of the door opening made her alert and she looked to see it opening.

"Ishizu, are you alright? I heard noises coming from your room…" Her brother Malik said carefully as he poked his head through the door.

Ishizu paled, 'He must have heard me laughing!' She glanced at Akefia who was smirking looking completely at ease with the unfolding situation. Ishizu deadpanned, 'He knew this would happen!' This caught Ishizu completely off guard she rapidly looked from the door to Akefia who clearly didn't have any intentions of hiding. She didn't know what to do about the situation whatsoever.

"Ishizu?" Malik asked again when he didn't receive an answer. Much to his sisters dismay he opened the door further to see what was going on. "I-shi-zu?" Malik said slowly as he stared at the sight of Ishizu sitting in the bed next to a shirtless Thief King. For a while he just stood their staring until very slowly a look of protective rage came over his face and his eye twitched trying to contain it all. Ishizu opened her mouth to say something but couldn't quite find the right words and ended up blushing embarrassedly. Seeing Akefia's smug expression Malik growled baring his teeth at the man, "What. Are. You. Doing. With. My SISTER!?" Ishizu flinched at his anger that was directed at Akefia and unfortunately the white haired man was only amused by her brother's anger.

"Ishizu what is he doing here?" Malik demanded he was fully aware that the Thief King was after his sister but he didn't like it. Now seeing him in her bed made him worried that he had gotten what he wanted. Supposedly Ishizu claimed he really did like her but he didn't believe it.

"Malik it isn't what it looks like I promise!" Ishizu said frantically in attempt to keep a fight from happening between two people she really cared about. Malik stalled for a moment looking over her expression. He seemed to calm for a moment picking up the idea she was telling the truth. Ishizu thanked the gods that her brother was good at reading people. Ishizu let out a faint sigh of relief but feeling something grab her face she let out a confused gasp. Immediately she felt Akefia's mouth meet hers. Her blue eyes went wide, 'He's daring to do this in front of my brother!?'

Ishizu blushed feeling the wonderful sensation go through her as the result of them kissing. Forgetting her brother's presence she returned it heatedly putting her hands on his shoulders. Getting the sense of being watched she remembered her brother was standing at her doorway turning her blush to one of embarrassment. Akefia didn't let her break the kiss and kissed her more deeply making her feeling intoxicated by his touch. When the Thief King finally broke the kiss she was left breathless. Feeling watchful eyes she shivered and slowly turned her head to her brother.

He was mad yes but not absolutely furiously as she expected. Looking at his eyes she could see that he was merely containing his anger. Ishizu could tell by the burning glare he was giving Akefia. "I still don't like or trust you," He growled venomously to the Thief King, "but…I see you do have feelings for her and she to you." Malik said with a still calmness keeping his anger underneath his mask, "But," He narrowed his eyes at the Thief King, "don't you ever hurt her."

Instead of returning a smirk the Thief King expression turned serious. He knew Malik was serious and he'd likely hunt him down with the same ferocity he did with the pharaoh. Even after the pharaoh forgave him, and he became a 'good guy' so to speak Malik still had a temper at times. It was no surprise considering his anger and hate created his own yami known as Marik. Typically he wouldn't take anyone's threats seriously but with Malik it was an exception. He had been the leader of a worldwide crime organization meaning he'd done some nasty things in his short life. Also Ishizu would get upset if he mocked her brother any further.

Malik gave the couple one last look over before turning and leaving the room while saying, "I'm going to leave now before I do something I regret." He said flatly before closing the door.

Akefia let out a surprised hum he hadn't expected that to go so smoothly, well compared to what he had thought Malik would have done anyway. He guessed he really had changed after the pharaoh forgave him. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least anyway. Shrugging mentally he crossed his arms behind his head decided to take it for what it was worth.

"You," He perked when Ishizu spoke looking at her curiously, "Fool!" He was surprised when she bared her teeth at him looking clearly angry. He stared at her unsure how to approach her she really got truly angry at him. Yes they had argued before but then both of them were upset. Right now she was the only one upset. "Were you planning this just to get at my brother!?" Ishizu hissed angrily her blue eyes burning with boiling anger.

Akefia blinked calmly, now he understood she thought he just wanted to mess with her brother to get him riled up for his own amusement. Usually she was right but this time not so much. He looked out the window while thinking of a way to calm her down.

Ishizu took this as a sign of being guilty and glared at me, "Akefia, answer me!" She demanded angrily, her affectionate mood had been buried by the desire to get answers for her arrogant boyfriend.

The Thief King sighed, this wasn't how he wanted to spend their morning together, "Hey, hey calm down priestess." He called calmly calling Ishizu by one of his pet names for her. In Ishizu's past life she had been High Priestess Isis hence his pet name for her. It didn't take long for him to realize that since they looked exactly the same but since she didn't remember her past life it didn't cause much trouble between them. Well other than her loyalty to the pharaoh and her worshiping the very gods he felt turned their back on his village as well as him. They got through it though mainly since the pharaoh was gone meaning he was relieved from her duty as a tomb keeper though she didn't like it when bad mouthed him. Since the pharaoh had spared him Akefia didn't insult him…as much as he normally would.

He was glad Ishizu paused for a moment to let him explain himself, unlike others she let him explain before making her judgment. He shifted to a more relaxed position, "I was tired of sneaking around to see you at your home. The fact we couldn't just meet each other annoyed me. So, I decided it was time for at least Malik to see how we act with each other."

Ishizu was surprised by his words, she hadn't thought sneaking around was annoying Akefia. Being the Thief King he thought he wouldn't mind but she guessed even something someone enjoys could become tiresome after a while. The more she thought it over the more it made sense, "I see, I understand," She paused giving him a look, "You could have done it some other way though." Her tone was stern she wasn't about to let him get away with this without a little scolding.

"Heh, you should know me by now love. I always cause trouble whenever I can." Akefia said slyly with a crooked smile. Ishizu sighed dully in a comical manner, what he said was true. Although he wasn't out to engulf the world in darkness anymore he still messed with people for his amusement. It was up to her, Ryo and sometimes Malik to keep him under control.

Still it made her heart dance when he called her love she smiled, "You're such a jerk you know that right?" Her tone was nothing more than affectionate as she smiled softly and nestled against his chest. He'd long regained his lost muscle mass returning himself to how he looked before becoming Zorc's sacrifice.

"Heheh, don't I know it, love. I've just been around too long to change." The Thief King admitted with a brief shrug before smirking at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her against him with a gentle pull. Ishizu nuzzled his chest, she knew he'd never admit it but he had changed. Not a lot but she noticed it. He'd opened up to her more than he'd done to anymore. After all the ruthless blood thirsty King of Thieves would never hold someone that had been a High Priestess in their past life so gently.

"I suppose," Ishizu answered calmly, she wouldn't point out he had changed just yet. He knew he had and she had no reason to call him out on it. She just wanted to enjoy this moment with him now that her family issue were out of the way. "The dawn is nice isn't it?" She asked softly while looking out her window.

Akefia looked out at the window, the sun rise always reminded him of his home land and better yet he was sharing it with Ishizu, "It is."


End file.
